The Life Saver
by jearlesfan
Summary: Andrew Anderson is on a dangerous journey. He allows several kids to join him. Read more about his adventures.


"Morning." Andrew greeted the five kids.

The five kids greeted him.

"Destiny Mendez, are you?" Andrew asked.

Destiny nodded. "Yeah."

Andrew laughed out loud. "I'm Andrew Hunter. Nice to meet you."

A boy made his way through. "Mr. Hunter, are you a teac-" Eric began but Andrew interuppted him.

"I'm here as long as anybody is here. I'm anywhere! If you kids need any help, Andrew will come right away. Alright?" Andrew said.

The kids all nodded.

"Now, stop calling me Mr. Hunter. It's Andrew." Andrew said, looking at the kids.

The kids nodded. Andrew was a life saver. He helped them any time.

"You kids better go to your classrooms. I don't want to get into trouble with the principal." Andrew said, looking around.

The kids agreed. They were going to be in a lot of trouble if they don't return.

The kids said goodbyes to Andrew and went to their classrooms.

Andrew got out his best outfit and went to the school to pick up the kids.

"Andrew!" the kids cried, hugging Andrew as hard as they can.

Andrew chuckled. "Hey, don't hurt your guardian or I'll get strangled." he said and pushed himself free from the struggling kids.

The kids stopped, stared at Andrew, then got out a letter.

"What's this?" Andrew said, looking at the letters.

The kids gave the letter to Andrew.

Andrew looked at who signed it. Yipes! It was the principal! Andrew opened it cautiously, afraid that the principal would jump out. he read the remains of the letter.

_Dear Andrew, _

_I want my childrens to find unexpected adventures with a most trusted guardian. I think you are now entrusted to take kids on the adventure. But do remember, there is danger lurking around. The children has to be in good hands for I trust you. Therefore, nothing is not as important as this letter. Take the children to the Cedritaren Castle. You will find the most trusted knight and let him help you. I wish you luck on the perilous journey. _

_Sincerely,_

_Cedric Anderson_

Andrew gaped at the letter. Cedric Anderson? Did he know that the children might not survive on the way to Cedritaren Castle? He looked nervously at the children. The kids were on their feet before he knew it.

"Andrew, please take us to Cedritaren Castle! We always wanted to go there!!" the kids wailed.

Andrew looked stricken. "I'll take you there! Just please be quiet or I'll decide to change my mind!!" he shouted.

The kids beamed.

Andrew told the children to pack up for the journey and then meet them at their house.

The next day, Andrew packed his bag and decided to meet the children at the base of the woods.

"Now, we must go through this quietly." Andrew whispered, as they walked into the deepest sections of the woods.

Destiny looked curiously at the tall trees surrounding them.

"We must stay for the night. The journey will be very long. Would you like to continue or go back home?" Andrew asked as the sky turned dark.

The kids shook their head. They gathered branches and sticks while Andrew was fishing.

They all stood, huddled around the fire.

"Could you tell a story?" John asked.

Andrew grinned. "Alright. But you might want to take out your blankets. This story is going to be a long one." he said.

The kids got out their blankets, eager to hear what Andrew was going to say.

"Now,", Andrew began, "Once upon a time, there was a brave knight and a brave princess. They fought the great empire who was inspired to kill them. It all came down to them that their parents were dead. They were dead from a battle that was so cruel. But that is life. The knight and princess were the king and queen of the whole empire. They wondered if they could even find the riches and wealthy rulers. The queen was so ashamed she killed herself! When the king found out, he got angry. He took out his dagger and plunged it into his heart! The king and queen were buried at Cedritaren Castle. The village people cried that the king and queen may rest in peace. Then, the funeral was over. The village burst into flames. Soldiers marched in, shooting people with their rifles. One man was wounded. He said, "I let the courage of the brave king and queen resemble! The power of Cedtar may rest in peace!!

"And that was the story. We must get going so we could reach the castle tommorow. Let's go." Andrew said rode off.

"Whoa, that is so cool!!" Eric shouted, looking at the big throne.

"My majesty, I have returned. The battle has just begun. Shall we take our leave for the battle?" Andrew asked, kneeling down.

The king shook his head. "It's too early. We must wait for the entire army to spread out. Go get your horses and weapons. Ww will meet you at dawn." he replied.

Andrew nodded then stood up. He led the kids to the stables and got out a horse for each of the children. Then, they went to the weapronry room, where it was stashed with swords, cannons, and daggers.

"Choose your kind." Andrew said, looking at the weapons all spread out.

When they finally found the perfect weapon, they went to meet the king and queen.

"Uncle John, the army is ready. Shall we take the lead?" Andrew asked, bowing deeply.

The king nodded. He went outside and mounted his horse.

The battle began. There were blood coming out of dead bodies. And then, the green men arrived.

The green men came, lined up and holding up their bows.

"Jeffrey Simmons, get away from him!!" Andrew shouted, startling the young boy who fell off his horse.

Destiny punched a man who waas charging at Brittney. "Get away from her, you nincompoop!!" she shouted, kicking the man in the ribs.

The man yelled in pain and fell down.

Brittney thanked Destiny for saving her life and they were off.

Andrew took out his sword and slashed it into other people's hearts.

Jeffrey got up and started attacking people with his hand. Later on, his hand got very sore from being bitten.

Andrew looked at Andrew. Andrew Anderson was a strong person. He could beat me any day.

Andrew smiled at Andrew Simmons. His life was more easier than mine.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!" Andrew shouted and fell to the ground, blood spluttering out of his body.

The battle was over. The bad guys departed, leaving the kids and Andrew standing there.

The king and queen rushed over. they both gasped. "What happened to my son?" the king said, tears bursting out of his eyes.

The kids explained how Andrew got wounded and the queen ordered Andrew to be put in bandages.

Jeffrey got mad at Andrew when he woken from his deep sleep.

"Why did you do that?" Jeffrey asked, looking at Andrew angrily.

The part that Andrew doesn't seem to comprehend, it was the one of how Jeffrey got mad at him.

Jeffrey stood up, sneering at Andrew. "Andrew, I thought I could trust you. But guess what happened. You betrayed us. I don't care if you die, I'm done with you!! he roared, tears leaking out of his eyes.

Andrew gasped. He didn't know that he had betrayed the kids! "Jeffrey, you were planning to say this all along, huh?" he asked, looking at his mad friend.

Jeffrey nodded. He took out a letter. "This will explain everything." He tossed it into Andrew's face.

Andrew picked it up and read what it said.

_Dear Andrew, I can't trust you anymore. You're such an annoying hag. i wish you would die, like the knight and princess did. Whatever you said was just a fairy tale. I couldn't believed it. You are a cruel, selfish, and careless person. I don't ever want to see you again ever. And I mean it._

_From,_

_your arch emeny,Jeffrey Simmons_

Andrew was shocked. He could not believe a boy that is 10 years old would decieve him like this. "Well, you can go home. I'll send my servants to lead you on the way."

Jeffrey shook his head. "I'll go myself. I don't care about the bad guys otherwise I stay with you. Just get out of my face." he snapped and stormed off.

Andrew got news that Jeffrey had been snatched by knights who were smiling at him. Andrew found the camp site. He saw Jeffrey being greeted by knights.

Jeffrey was dressed into total knight gear. He was grinning at the black dragon that emblazoned him.

"He's been welcomed to the dark side." Andrew whispered to the others.

Destiny and Brittney rolled their eyes. Who cares about Big Foot? They wanted to get rid of him.

"Look, they are preparing for the last battle." Eric whispered.

"I'm going in." Andrew replied and left.

The horses looked at Andrrew sleeply but he waved them off. He entered the camp site which was filled with knights getting ready for their battle. He went into a tent and found himself getting sleepy. He rubbed his eyes and forced him to keep on going. But then a fist appeared right in front of him and he collaspe.

Andrew woke up, unable to move. He looked down, seeing that he was binded up by a hard rope.

Jeffrey got up from his bed, chuckling. "So, it seems you came along to save me. But I would never leave with an idiot like you." Jeffrey said and turned and looked at himself in the mirror.

Andrew struggled to get up but couldn't He sat hopelessly listening to Jeffrey make his speech.

"And I thought you were the bravest knight. But you know who the true knight is? John Carleton." Jeffrey said with admiration in his eyes. He smirked at Andrew, who kept struggling until he felt tire.

Andrew felt cheated. Never had he betrayed the children. Jeffrey was the one who was trying to kill me! "Jeffrey, John is a very bad man. He was the one who killed my father and my mother. Never had he any care for you, sir, for all he cares about is evil." he said silently.

Jeffrey's delight had turned into a glower. "Hey, don't make me call the guards. You could get into a lot of trouble." he warned, looking threatning. Then, he took out a long sword and swung it around.

The sword slashed Andrew's back. He roared with pain, glancing at Jeffrey who was taking out his whip.

"Time to choose." Jeffrey muttered, glancing at the weapons on his right.

Andrew took out his knife silently and started slicing the ropes that were binding him.

Jeffrey took out his dagger and smiled. It was the perfect weapon.

Andrew sat, waiting for the boy to plunge the dagger into his heart.

When Jeffrey got 2 inches near, ready to attack, Andrew stood up and tackled the boy to the ground.

"Let go of me!" Jeffrey shouted, as he was being strangled by Andrew.

Andrew finally let go of the boy.

Jeffrey was on the ground, gasping for water.

Andrew pinned the boy to the wall. "If you lie, I will torture you to death if you don't tell me." he said silently.

Jeffrey nodded. He retrieved a ancient looking map and passed it to Andrew.

Andrew opened it and nodded. Jeffrey had planned to do this all along. This was an explorer's diary that had been written from ten million years.

He read the diary.

_November 2, 1930_

_I have searched for land, hoping that it would not be claimed. I met the Indians who were very friendly. I traveled to the east, looking at beautiful streams and rivers. I had seen men shooting animals, throwing their trash into the streams. I had told them that it would ruin the lifes of animals. They had agreed to start taking trash out of the streams and became my crew. We traveled around the rivers and found what we were looking for. It was a big mass of land, empty of intruders. For the first time, I, John Matistipho, had found the land within. _

_October 12, 1939_

_My crew and me had found oceans that were already claimed. We called the land "Salvador Natise". It was wery bright and hot. We had found some Indians hiding and peeking at us for days. We finally asked them to join us for a fantastic feast. One of the Indians greeted us. His name was Juan Sebastian. He guided us and taught us how to fish and plant. The crew was impressed. I started building houses made out of wood. The Indians decided to build a big house for everybody to stay. We worked hard until we sweat a lot. We became thirsty and decided to find some water. The Indians leaded us to a stream where there was fresh water. We put the water in cups and brought it to the house. A war began when I was just sleeping. I decided I better check it out. I knew I would not survive. This journal contains my own secrets and treasures.My son, Juan Sebastian Matistipho, had also not survive the trip. My heart is filled with sorrow. But my son is in a better place now. I hope I would join him when I can. I wish him happiness. May he and I rest in peace._

Andrew glanced at Jeffrey, who was silent.

"That is a true story. Carleton gave it to me when he died." Jeffrey said, sadness appearing in his eyes.

Andrew sighed. "Hey, we got to be friends again. I don't mean to harm you but life is considerably hard." Andrew said.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, JERKFACE!!" Destiny shrieked, kicking a man in the gut.

The man groaned. He moved into the light, his face showing.

Destiny gasped. It was her companion! "I am so sorry!!" Destiny said, covering her mouth.

The man slowly stood up. "Destiny, I can't tell you how happy I am. But now is not the time. You must get to the funeral. You must calm the knight and the princess." he said and fell to the floor with a thump.

Destiny didn't understand what that meant.

"Cedric!!" Andrew shouted, falling to the floor.

Destiny now understood. This man was Andrew's own brother! Why did she kick him in the gut?

Andrew cried over him.

Cedric did not move. Andrew knew that he was dead.

"I am so sorry, Andrew! It was just an accident!" Destiny cried, shaking from head to toe.

Andrew shook his brother's jacket away. There, right on the right hand, was the dark mark.

Destiny came closer then gasped.

Andrew shook his head. "Destiny, Cedric used to be a dark king. He presents power right in here." Andrew took out Cedric's ring.

Destiny was still shaking.

The others arrived, gasping at the figure of the bloody body on the ground.

"You heard what he said. Go to the funeral and calm the king and queen." Andrew said and fell down.

Eric and John quivered. Their guide had fallened into a deep sleep.

Brittney took out a letter in Andrew's pocket. She read the letter out loud so everybody could hear what she was saying.

_Brittney, Destiny, Andrew, Jeffrey, Eric, John, Cassadie, and Dyybuk, I have fallen into a very deep sleep. The knight and the princess are still alive. I have gaven them my powers for I no longer control them. I will be in a deep sleep for 35 years. If you do not wake me, I will die of a current illness.My father will give you my potion, he is vbery gentle and nice. I gurantee you that he will comprehend to what you are saying. Sicerely, Andrew Anderson_

Eric and John nodded.

Cassadie stood up. "We have to go through the woods to get to the castle. We must move on." she said, and packed her sack.

Everybody did the same, hoping they could get the power back before Andrew dies.

**Well, that's the story about Andrew and the children who kept living their dreams. There is more to come up. We will see if Andrew dies or survives.**


End file.
